Tea at Steve's
by Smutmonger69
Summary: A Letter arrives from your old school-chum Steve inviting you to stay in the idyllic yet mysterious village of Mine-town.
1. A Letter from Steve?

**Tea at Steve's?**

You've never really liked Steve. At school he was very quiet; you two rarely talked. So, it came as quite a surprise to you when a letter from Steve dropped through your letter-box one day. And, what a strange letter it was. Little did you know, this letter would change your life forever. It was written on a perfectly square piece of paper, and it said:

_Dear Reader,_

_Why not come and stay with me for the weekend?_

_I live in MineTown, I'm sure you've herd of it We'll have a blast and talk about old times. Won't you come and stay?_

_Don't bother replying, just come!_

_Your old pal, Steve. _

At first, you wonder why it was addressed to 'Reader' but you quickly remember that 'Reader' was his nick-name for you in high school. Steve had given it to you when you first met. You remember it clearly, you were sitting in a café with your geography text books spread out on the table; the end of year exam was coming up. Steve had spotted you and asked if you liked geography too. You replied that geography was a perfectly fine subject, but you much preferred reading over geography. Apparently he was something of a 'Geographer'. It was one of the only occasions you talked. Apart from your meeting, you can't think of any more 'old times' which might be inviting you to discuss. And you had no idea where 'MineTown' was. Still, you fancy a weekend away, and a vague curiosity is piqued within you: what could Steve be doing nowadays? If you remember correctly he did not do very well in the final exams… apart from geography of course. You climb the stairs with a thoughtful anticipation and begin to pack your bags. Should you pack sun-glasses? Or that knitted woolly jumper Granny got you for Christmas? What sort of climate did Mine-Town have? You had just decided to Google it when you remembered that you had already used but all the band-width for this month! Why didn't you get unlimited! You decide you will pack both, to be on the safe side, and to see what kind of place Mine-Town is when you get to it. Questions run through your mind all day, but you dismiss them. Even as you lie in bed at night you can't help but wonder what kind of place Mine-Town will be and what kind of person Steve will have become.

The next day you wake up early; despite your efforts to get back to sleep you dress and go over your packed bags, making sure you've got everything.

Later you board your bus. Luckily, MineTown is on your bus-route despite it being several hundred miles out of the way. What a convenient coincidence… It's difficult to climb the steps of the bus because you are laden down with two heavy bags; a rucksack for general items and a bag for clothes. You pay the driver and choose a seat. On your way to the back row you are almost knocked off balance by the sudden movement of the bus beginning to drive away. You sit by the window on the left of the back row which was slightly elevated over the other seats. You look over to the other end of the back row, an old woman sits there, knitting very fast. Looking out the window you see you are already well on your way away from your home to the mysterious Mine-Town. You idly check your phone; three texts from Granny. You are unsurprised to read that the texts merely contain random letters, such as: 'duddiwoowa','ignahob' and 'q'. The old dear must have sat on her mobile-telephone again. That or that devilish cat of hers has stolen it trying to make a nest out of it.

It seems like no time at all when you look back through the window to see you have left civilization all together. A field of wheat rushes past you in a golden blur. That and a pale blue sky is all that can be seen for miles. This field was replaced by a crimson field of poppies and a cerulean field of lavender throughout the course of your long journey. You notice that the further away the bus drives from civilisation the larger the foreheads of the passengers. The old woman who was sitting on your row at first had left long ago and her seat is now filled by a man with a somewhat large forehead and a thick nose. You look at the other passengers; they all display similar features. You think nothing of it (although there is a seed of anxiousness in the back of your mind). Your eye-lids had become heavy watching the colourful fields of the countryside rush past in a mesmerising blur for so long.

You wake with a start. The bus is flooded with a flickering yellow light from a high up lamp towards the front of the bus. You are aware that the bus is no longer moving and that you are the only passenger left aboard. Placing a hand on the cold window, you gaze, searchingly out into the dark blue gloom that had fallen while you slept. You cant make out a thing out there. You suppose this is your stop, but, for some reason you are reluctant to move. After a moments hesitation, you hoist your rucksack onto your back and creep to the door, steadying yourself on the other seats as you go. You avoid looking at the driver but mutter a word of thanks and walk down the steps, through the folded door and out into this new world. The wind is cool and smooth on your check and you can feel the threatening spatter of rain. At first you are consumed by darkness, the only light-source being the flickering yellow lamp of the bus, but as your eyes gradually become accustomed to it and you can start to make out your surroundings. You can see nothing but the dark shapes of very tall trees whose top-most leafy branches catch the moonlight and sway with the wind. You look at the moon above; despite it's brightness it hardly sheds light to the ground below. Suddenly it gets darker still, you look around and notice that the bus had sprung back to life and is driving away. You watch the yellow glow from the windows grow dimmer and fainter as it trundles away form you into the murk of the woods and is eventually blocked out by the shadowy, thick trunks of trees. For some reason you are unable to draw your eyes away form the point where it vanished completely. You stand for a moment, in the moonlight, feeling the breeze flow past you, carrying your rucksack and hearing nothing, quite at a loss for what to do next. You look around anxiously; you notice a movement in the darkness beneath a tree. Cold fear spills within you, when:

'Reader? Reader, Is that you?' called a familiar voice. To your relief it's Steve. His face and voice had changed slightly in the years you were apart, but he still sported his trademark square-jaw and flat topped haircut. Your relief fades as quickly as it came, though, because Steve looked as anxious as you had been a moment ago.

'Yes, hello, Steve? It's me' you call back.

'Reader! How nice it is to see you. But- quickly now, we must head home.' He grabs your arm and pulls you toward the trees.

'Wait a sec, 'scuse me.' You say as you pull your arm away. 'I need to get my other bag first', you look around for your bag of clothes, but you are distressed to see that it is nowhere to be found. You slap yourself on your forehead for your stupidity.

'Oh no, I've left it on the bus!'. Steve unperturbed by this, grabs you again and strides toward the dark wood with you in tow. You are unsure of your footing on the uneven grass below, but you try to keep up with Steve who had now lead you out of the small clearing into the darkness. You can't see a thing as you walk, now you're quite glad of Steve's hand on the sleeve of your coat; you wouldn't know which way to go other wise. After walking through the wood for a few minuets your ears begin prick up and you begin to listen to the subtle sounds of the wood. The drip, drip, drip of rain drops from leaf to leaf to grass; the raging ruffle of wind through the leafy treetops above and the occasional snap of a twin beneath your foot. For some reason, you wince whenever your footsteps release a loud snap, as if you're afraid of being conspicuous. Steve does not try to talk to you during the walk, you're glad of this; the noises of the wood are strange and enchanting and new to you. When, finally, you emerge into a dark clearing Steve whispers: 'Come, quickly now', and tightens his grip on your sleeve as he breaks into a creeping run. Startled by this you run after him and look at your surroundings but you can only make out the large vague shapes of what could be houses; it's to dark to tell. After a short, quick run you suddenly come to a halt outside one such large, dark, shape. This one must definitely be a house. Quietly panting you lean against the wall. Steve pushes a door open.

'Is this your house, then?' you ask. There is no reply. He pulls you quickly inside the shadowy room and quietly shuts the door, blocking the light; the room is in darkness. You stand awkwardly for a second not knowing what to do as Steve fumbles around. You hear a scraping noise and a spark of light catches your eye. Steve stands holding a stick of wood witch had a small flick of flame nibbling on the end. In a moment the flick bloomed into a large and bright torch. It emits a warm, yellow-orange glow over all the objects in the room. You can now see that you are standing in a cosy looking, square room with a square window at one end and a square table in the middle. Even the soft-looking armchairs looked quite angular and square-ish. Steve hurried over to the window and drew the drapes. He sinks into one of his angular armchairs and invites you to do that same. His square jaw and face looked ghostly in the flickering orange light of the torch, which he had placed on the table. You can see the shimmering flame reflected in his eyes as he spoke.

'Sorry 'bout that, I thought you'd arrive here earlier, if I'd a known you'd get here in the dark, well- Never mind about that now, you're here now, y'safe.' He looked relived.

'What a nice place you've got here,' You begin, 'It's been ages since I've seen you, I never imagined you in a nice place like this…' You trail off. 'So, what is it that you do nowadays, anyway?'

'Oh, I'm a miner, I mine for ore, then, I craft it into all sorts of things which I sell to the villagers here, they're very nice people, if not a bit simple. I do hope you get a chance to meet them-' He suddenly stops at this point as if he had said to much. He sprung to his feet and said.

'Lord, look at the time! We should really get to bed!' You look around but can't see any clocks, but you get to your feet anyway.

'Your bedroom is up the stairs, mine is down the stairs', says Steve pointing to a set of very narrow stars in the corner of the room, 'I've done up the room nice for you, in fact I built it last week just for you! I hope you find it comfortable.'

'Thanks Steve', you say. You are both just making for the stairs when you ask a question.

'Steve, where's the bath room?'

'Outside'

'Where outside?'

'Anywhere you like.'

'Oh…' You say turning around, intending to make for the door.

'Only-,' Steve lays a hand on your shoulder, 'don't go outside when it's dark, for any reason.'

'Why?' you ask, puzzled.

'It's not safe round 'ere when it's dark.. There's all sorts of ghoulies waiting to snatch you up… Just wait until morning, okay?'

'Okay…'

'Goodnight'

'Night'. You climb the stairs, still puzzled by Steve's behaviour. You enter a room in completele darkness apart from the silver tinge of moonlight which streamed thinly though a square window in the centre of the ceiling . Looking up, through it, you see the dark clouds swirl around the bright staring moon. Underneath the ceiling window you notice the outline of an inviting looking, rectangular bed. You undress to your undergarments and climb in. At first the sheets are icy cool on your bare legs but after a while the bed starts to glow with warmth. Wrapping yourself tightly into the red blanket you wriggle with delight; it seems like forever since you had a rest. You feel a heavy tiredness take your eyes, but despite this you decide to lie awake for a while, and watch the dark twisting sky, with it's pale golden hanging moon above through the window. Gradually, you fall asleep listening to the distant din of the wind….


	2. Day one in the village?

**Chapter Two – Day one in the village.**

Your eyes peel themselves open, as wakefulness spreads within you. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you look around dazedly trying to remember where you are… Steve's house! Looking up through the square window above you see the pink-tinged clouds of dawn. You are surprised you managed to wake up so early; at home you usually sleep till noon on days off. Freeing your self from the tangle of sheets you get to your feet. The room is surprisingly chilly. For a moment you think of climbing back into bed and sleeping some more, but you decide to get dressed and have a look round, you're sure Steve wont mind. Your bedroom is completely empty aside from your bed, a square chest and some unlit torches on the walls. You walk over to the chest and lift the lid. Inside you see a very odd assortment of items. The putrid smell of rancid meat fills your nose as you see an old looking, uncooked pork chop, sitting on a small mound of dirt. How strange, you think. Next to that you see a bundle of sticks, a pebble and a broken pickaxe on top of-

'A diamond!', you exclaim. This had to be the weirdest collection of items you have ever seen. Why on earth would Steve keep an uncooked pork chop, a diamond and a mound of dirt in the same chest! You are about to explore the house further when you realise you should get dressed first. You gasp and sigh when you remember you left your bag of clothes on the bus. You suppose you'll just have to wear yesterday's clothes. You dress quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake Steve. You ease the door open, to your relief it doesn't creak. Creeping down the stairs, the hard stone feels cold on your bare feet. As you enter the living room you are surprised to see Steve already sitting at the table, eating for breakfast what looked like a salad. He pauses and looks up at you.

'Ah Reader, good morning. You had a good night, I trust?'

'Yeah, great thanks', you reply, still shocked he was up this early.

'Here I've made breakfast for you, I hope you like Water-melon-Pumpkin salad!'. Your stomach wretches at the though of water-melon and pumpkin together but you sit down, trying to hide your disgust. It takes you by surprise when you have your first mouthful and find that watermelon-pumpkin salad is a very pleasant thing to have for breakfast.

'I'm glad you like it', said Steve, 'It's one of the only things to eat around here'.

Not knowing what to say to this you continue with your salad and look around the room. It's easier to see everything in the pale light of morning. You see the square window behind Steve at one end of the room, as you had last night, and the narrow staircase at the other. You and Steve where seated in the angular armchairs at either end of the square table, which was adjacent to a small square fireplace on the right and the front door on the left. Finishing your salad you ask: 'So, what's to do today, Steve? Had anything in mind?'

'Well, I hope you'll accompany me to church, the whole village goes every morning. Then we'll jut see what we want to do next, okay?'

'Sounds good.'

Steve steps out of the door first, you follow and he closes the door behind you. Despite the calm skies the breeze blusters around you as you set off toward the village. The village looks so pleasant at day time. You are also surprised at how small it is, you look all around but you can only see eight houses, including Steve's. All the houses were made of wood on a grey-stone frame, with small, square glass windows, identical to the one in Steve's living room. You follow Steve along a cobble-stone path in-between two rows of houses. It's a short journey to the church since it was only at the other end of the path. On the way you pass a quaint looking wishing-well. You expect to see some villagers on the way but the village seems quite deserted. You assume they must all be at the church already. Steve pushes the wooden double-doors of the church open and you both step inside. You see a long rectangular room with rows of pews on either side. At the end there was a stage and, at one side, an altar. But as you see this you feel a rush of fear and awkwardness because all of the six villagers had turned around to stare at you with unblinking eyes. What shocks you more is that they all look completely identical and very freakish. Every one of them had a massive fore-head which looked twice the size it should be; and they all had drooping, long, thick, red noses. You stand, looking at each of them in turn, between the two rows of pews until Steve tugs on your sleeve so that you sit down on the back row. The villagers turn back to look at the altar where a villager in a purple robe was standing, arms folded. You expect him to speak, but instead he makes a wet sucking sound and saliva dribbles down his chin. You look left and right but no one seems phased by this expect you. The villager on the altar, who you assume is a priest, continues on in this way for some time, until everyone stands up and you see that all of the villagers had their arms constantly folded like the priest. Steve gets a folded piece of paper from out of his pocket and hands it too you.

'We're about to sing the village anthem, if you don't know the beat, just hum along.' he says. You unfold the note and read:

_The people of__MineTown__rise with the dawn and fall with the dusk,_

_A happy life of sunshine and sleep,_

_With mountains to mine and__pigs to eat._

_A humble existence of work, rest and play_

_Make the people of__MineTown__feel blessed and gay._

_So long as you get home by the end of the day,_

_For if a stray child were to stay out to late,_

_He risks meeting a gruesome fate._

_For Although__MineTown__by day,_

_Might look a pleasant place to stay,_

_The light of the moon, reveals a different commune._

_One of monsters and beasts,_

_That the night hath unleashed._

That last verse makes you uneasy. You try to hum along to the tune inconspicuously as you listen to Steve singing it. Steve was the only one actually singing it; the other villagers make gross, wet chocking and blowing noises that fired globs of saliva in every direction. You are very glad you sat on the back row. After the music had ended the priest made another wet grunting noise and every one filed out of the church. Since you sat on the back you get out first and wait against the outside wall of the church. As each of the villagers in turn passes you they all look you in the eye. You nervously look back at them. You've no idea what they could be thinking. When Steve exits the church you rejoin him and ask, in a whisper:

'Steve, what's up with those villagers?'

'Nothing really, they're perfectly pleasant people as long as you don't cross them and go to church everyday. Their strictly religious, you see.' Steve explained. This did not do much to cure your anxiety.

'Now, come one, what shall we do next? I want you to have a go at everything before tomorrow!'

'What happens tomorrow?'

'Uh nothing!'. Steve turns white. 'I know! I'll take you round all the houses! That'll give you a chance to get to know the villagers! Wont that be fun?', asks Steve with a false smile. He looks at you but breaks eye contact immediately, choosing instead to look at the floor.

'Come on, I'll take you to the butcher's.' He leads you to the first house and knocks on the door. The freakish and ugly face of a villager appears at the window and opens the door.

'Shyucccckckc gnehhhhh blegh', said the villager. A glob of spit lands on your face. Wiping it off you look at it's face. It (you couldn't tell weather it was male or female) had blank green eyes, and its protruding forehead was being held up by a long monobrow. You did not hide you look of confused disgust. There is no change in the expression of the villager.

'What's your name?', you ask and offer your hand. There is no reply but a stream of spit sliding down its chin. It did not seem to notice your offered hand either. You want to leave.

'Let's go to the next house, Steve.' you say without taking your eyes off the villager.

'What? But we've hardly seen- okay, never mind, whatever you want.'

As you walk across the cobblestone road to the opposite house Steve says:

'Don't be put off. Their nice people. They were very kind to me when I first came here… Here's the Farmers house'. He knocked on the door. Again, first the face appeared at the window, then the door opened.

'Hello Mister. Testificate' you say uneasily. Your eyes meet it's green-eyed gaze, just as blank and completely identical to the one before. A silence ensued until Steve says: 'This is Farmer Testificate… He's a farmer.' Steve gestured to a small plot of wheat growing next to the house. Farmer Testificate stared. You think you've been stood on the doorstep to long. You slowly shut the door between you and Steve and Farmer Testificate but he still stares at you from the door's window.

'Steve, I'm starting to get a bit freaked out. I don't want to meet any other villagers.' You turn and walk back to the cobblestonepath. The sun is directly above you; it's getting to be quite a warm day but there is a frontier of dark clouds in the distance.


End file.
